Strangers in the night
by everythingwillbeperfect
Summary: Dean Winchester and Emily Thorne aka Amanda Clarke. Their lives had been shaped due to tragedies in their childhood. A chance meeting gives them an opportunity to set some load off their shoulders and gain a friend. Two part fic which is now COMPLETE. This is the first in this category, pls R & R if you like either of the shows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **Hi. This piece has been almost haunting me till I wrote it down in full. I got hooked on to revenge pretty quick but Spn will always be my first love. Emily is a great character and Dean is... Dean... (that is like awesomeness personified). I somehow feel that these two have somethings in common and will be able to see through each other - both having seen the worst from life. There is no romance - I am sorry if anyone was interested. But just felt they would connect and it would make for a good story to tell. Hope there are people who will be interested to read such a crossover. And for the first time I am writing a two part non- humor fic. So please if anyone is reading, do let me know if I should ever attempt such again.

**Disclaimer: **I definitely do not own these people. I may find Emily's gowns earlier than Jensen Ackles phone number. Though if you have either pleasSsssssssssss tell me. I promise to keep it a secret ;)

Set after Season 8 for spn. N somewhere in Season 2 for revenge though no spoilers as such. Plus all mistakes are mine - no beta there.

* * *

***************Revenge*****SPN***************

It was another one of the parties going on at the Grayson's. Truthfully, one could almost forget the reason they threw this one, but Emily had every reason to attend any such event at that house – she had a job to do and it required every little chance she could get. So as soon as she was able to, she told Nolan to block the specific cameras as planned, and was on her way to break into the outhouse.

Fitting some of the lock picking tools into her clutch had been easy, but for some reason the Grayson's had installed a sturdy and strong looking lock at the door. All the more reasons for her to suspect that they were hiding something there, or the evidence of something they had done – and Emily needed every stain on their perfect suits to be exposed.

She was still working on the lock when suddenly someone spoke up –

"You know Miss, that's a difficult one. It will take ages if you continue doing it that way."

_Shit! _Someone had seen her _and she hadn't even heard them approaching_, how would she now explain the reason that Emily Thorne – millionaire was trying to pick a lock at the Grayson's house. She dropped the tools, rose swiftly and stepped over effectively hiding them under her long gown already thinking of how to get out of this situation. She was sure she had done the above in less than 5 seconds and thus could always tell that the person was having problems with his vision.

Her eyes first fell on the man's clothes while rising to her feet. _Oh, thank God it's just a waiter, if anything I can always pay him off._ Then her gaze went on to the man's face, and met his eyes. She could see the guy was clearly handsome – Emily had seen her fair share of good looking men, but few had such a decidedly beautiful face. And her eyes met with one of the most striking green ones she had ever seen – carrying so much depth in them and pain and things unspoken – she knew the look because sometimes she saw her own eyes reflect the same. And with that she was also sure – this man was not an ordinary staff and that was why he had been able to creep onto her so easily. But she had to try to remain non-chalant.

"I am sorry, you must be mistaken. I had just dropped something on the floor. Now if you would excuse me.."

"Oh, hey. Its okay." The man spoke again in his deep voice, it had a kind of drawl to it, definitely not from the city. He continued, "I was just telling you your technique ain't right. I am not going to go over and spill your story to the Hillary Clinton wannabes inside."

"Oh, yeah. And why should I believe you?" Her interest was piqued now.

"Well, that's true. You can't trust anyone these days." That was accompanied by one of the most bittersweet smiles she had ever seen. And again she felt she could read the guy so easily because at some point of time she had also felt the exact same things. "And you don't even know me. Hell, I don't even know why I am offering to help you to break in to this room. But just something tells me a fine girl like you must have some good reason for doing this. Am I right?" His eyes were boring into her, judging, evaluating and for some unknown reasons, she wanted him to be able to see the truth in hers and nodded her head.

She received a small smile from him at that and he then looked behind his shoulder once and motioned for her to move back so he could work on the door.

"Just like that? You don't even want to know the reason?"

He gave a chuckle, "believe it or not, I have had up to my neck with the Lifestyle of the rich & famous for today. This ain't my usual gig even – its just a cover. Had got a tip and I can't even blame the person who thought that some of these guys ain't human." He let out a small laugh again at that private joke, and continued, "I was just taking a break, walked this way and saw you trying to break in here. You said you have a good reason and somehow I believe it. In these few hours I can say that these people are not the saints they want to portray themselves to be. So I thought to help the most beautiful damsel in distress." He gave her a smirk and a wink at that, which made Emily blush involuntarily.

"So, what do you usually do? Except help the damsels?"

"Something which no girl like you should hear about." It was spoken very softly, but then she heard the tell-tale click of the lock being opened and then she knew she had to focus on the work at hand now.

"Done" The guy got up and Emily put her hand out,

"Thanks. I am Emily"

"Dean" _Dean_, the name somehow suited him, she was about to say more but he interrupted her.

"I think you have wasted enough time, now go in, do your work and I don't know why I am asking but if you want I can stay here and keep a watch out."

It wasn't like Emily to trust strangers, she had seen enough. But something about this guy made her feel safe, he just had an aura of a protector and she found herself agreeing to the offer without thinking much, after all time was also of the essence. She gave a nod of thanks and promised him she wouldn't take more than 5 minutes.

While she was inside, Emily heard Dean answer his phone and for one second froze on the spot – what if she was wrong in trusting this man. But then she heard him talking in a low but rich tone, "Hey Sammy" the name was said in affection, girlfriend maybe?

"No no, believe me there is actually nothing here. I tipped of the drinks and nada – they are just frigging people. I checked the EMF too, nothing our kind is responsible for all the things happening around this place, believe it or not. And I am already ready to run from here – Hamptons dude? Seriously? I knew you and Charlie wanted me to go away but couldn't you find any other place?"

Emily continued looking for anything that would help her but couldn't help overhearing the conversation continued by Dean, (though she was puzzled about some of his comments) because somehow she realized she wanted to know more about the guy.

"And are you taking care of yourself? The meds.. Yes I know you are not a child anymore Sasquatch but you would always be to me." _Not a girlfriend,_ Emily deduced a sibling perhaps. "Yes Charlie I know you are there and I have nothing to worry about. What? Oh no, do click a pic."A pause, "No, I am not leaving right now, I am kind of in the middle of something and.. no no.. not _that_ kind of something else I wouldn't be talking with you." More pause, "actually the good thing about this job is that the pay and the tips are humongous. I mean apart from getting my ass pinched a couple of times and getting numbers of ladies old enough to be my mother and grandmother, the job was a lot rewarding. Wouldn't need to hustle for quite some time."

Emily was done with her work and she was heading back to the door now and thus had heard everything.

"Okay, gotta go now. Will see you soon. Take care of Samsquatch and yourself." With that he kept the phone and turned towards her as soon as she stepped into view. She realised he must have sharp ears as she was sure she hardly made any noise. Locking the door quickly she motioned Dean to move away from that area and he nodded and followed her to a spot a little farther away.

"Thank you so much. You didn't need to do any of that."

"As I said earlier, I don't know why I helped you but something tells me you had a good reason to go snooping around in there – and these douchebags must have deserved it somehow. So, my good deed done for the day and all." He said with a charming smile that made his face seem even more striking if that was even possible.

Emily started opening her purse, she had heard his earlier words about needing cash and she felt she could atleast offer him something. "You had no idea how much you helped me. Let me repay you back in some way.."

"Hey hey hey" Dean immediately held her hand to stop her and that made her look up into his eyes. His eyes were really a deep green and up close she could see the haunting look they carried – like he had been through so much it was unimaginable.

"I didn't do this for any money okay" He then dropped her hand and gave his trademark smirk – "As I said, saving the damsels is my job."

_Huh, _could he be more of a mystery? He helped her even though he didn't know her. He needed money but he would not take from her. Emily hadn't come across such people in her life and somehow she wanted to know this man more. Not in a romantic sense mind you, there was no time for romance in her life and whatever she did have left in her heart – there were too many contenders for it currently.

"You know what, if you really wanna repay me tell me the way to a good bar in this area. I really need a drink right now. And I need to get out of these stupid clothes!"

She wasn't sure why after giving directions; she stood there watching him go. She wasn't sure why she went inside and excused herself from the party as early as possible. She wasn't sure why she went home, changed her clothes and headed to the bar to find him again. She was just sure of the fact that she wanted to talk to him, as if he could offer her some salvation.

***************Revenge*****SPN***************

* * *

**A/n: **So, is it good? I have the second part ready too.. Hope I get some response for this so that I can update the story in full :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **First of all thanks to anyone who has read, reviewed or liked this story. It is an odd crossover I guess. I had this second part of the story written already, but needed to go through it once plus was waiting for some more response ;) But then I got another review today and also going to see SPN online now (I ain't even sure when they will air the new season on tv so) so I wanted to put this up. I hope you will like this part - do let me know whatever you think of the entire story through your comments :D

***************SPN*****Revenge***************

She did find him.

She spotted Dean sitting in the farthest corner actually and took in the new appearance. Dressed in jeans, flannel and a leather jacket he looked very different from earlier, but it suited him more. Like this was his actual persona. Girls were eyeing him already though it appeared he hadn't made a move on anyone yet. He was different – he didn't belong to the Hamptons and she knew he would be leaving soon. But again, she remembered his eyes, she remembered the fact that he knew she needed help for the right reasons and she remembered the feeling of looking into a mirror. Maybe that is why she ended up here, about to go up and talk to him – about everything.

He didn't turn as she slid into the seat beside him, in fact it seemed as if he was waiting for her to come and join him. Maybe he also needed to talk about things, maybe they were somehow the same – just needing someone who understood but didn't interfere.

Both of them ordered for drinks.

They ended up talking, a lot.

* * *

He was sympathetic of the fact that she had grown up alone, in a system which did no justice to children. He said he was thankful he atleast had Sammy always because they had never stayed in a place more than a couple of months, but she knew the way he spoke about his past – he too had grown up too fast. He too had never been a child.

They talked about many things, neither of them being one to share their inner most thoughts with people, but both of them somehow wanting to do this. Maybe they were too tired of keeping everything inside themselves, this gift of being able to talk to a stranger who you won't see again and who didn't judge you for what you had done being savoured that night.

The drinks kept coming.

They talked about doing things they regretted, they talked about sacrificing, they talked about wanting a normal life but knowing they wouldn't be able to have that ever. They talked about ifs and maybes, they talked about what they thought awaited for them at the end of it all.

Even though the two of them shared so much, each one glossed over the details about their life. Emily didn't tell the name of her father and what exactly had been done to him and by whom, just the story of her life on a quest of revenge. Dean didn't share about the supernatural, but about the need to save people and his complicated relationship with his brother and a friend named Castiel. Even though a lot was left unsaid, they understood each other and that was what was important that night.

The couple thought they could hold their liquor. The drinks kept coming.

* * *

They talked about the demons that haunted them. Literally and figuratively.

"Haven't had a good night's sleep in a couple of decades" Dean said. And even though that sounded absurd, Emily knew it was the truth.

"I think I will only sleep after I have got what I want." She had been convincing herself with this whenever sleep eluded her.

"Emily," Dean's tone was soft at that, wanting her to understand what he was going to say next. "I have seen people walking down the path for revenge," he remembered about his dad – who made his two boys into soldiers to complete his mission, a mission which technically wasn't still over, wont ever be. "Don't make it your life, cos its never over. When you think you are done with it all, something will happen which will again drag you back into it." He thought about Sam, who had also been fuelled by revenge, in the aftermath of Jessica's death, then for Dean's own demise. That was what had kept Sam in the hunting life, unlike Dean who did it for the people. His dad and his brother had needed to be fuelled by something. That was why maybe Sam had dropped off the grid for the last year, he didn't have anyone to avenge.

"If you have someone waiting for you now, drop this and go. You may not get that chance later girl. Trust me. You don't feel good if even after saving the world, you have no one to stand beside you and celebrate it." He remembered himself after Stull Cemetry, the emptiness when he had literally done that.

"I don't think I have anyone waiting for me, you know. I want Sam to be okay, but I realize I am no good for him, or anyone for that matter of fact. And I think he realizes that too now. The path I have chosen for myself is made for a loner, I can't carry the burden of people being hurt because of me anymore. I guess I don't deserve it after all I had done" in a whisper he added, "down there."

She didn't know what to say to that, but somehow now that she knew more about him Emily saw through him - saw the lonely boy who had a proper life for an even shorter period than she had, who had had the responsibility of a younger brother on him, who still for reasons unknown looked as if was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and even then did not find himself worthy. She wanted to calm him so she held his hand and told him as sincerely as she could – "I am sure you deserve to have a life Dean. I am sure you still must have things to live for. You can't protect everyone – that's the truth. But you can't run away from people just for that reason. You also need to be protected, you also need to be loved."

And when he looked up at her then she knew he wanted to believe her. And she prayed at that moment that someday he truly would.

A wall had been broken.

* * *

"Is it still fine to go for the revenge you have wanted all your life, when you know for each step you take in that direction, someone you love or someone you care for will pay?" She found herself speaking out about the feeling that kept her up mostly these days. What price Jack had paid, what Nolan had paid. Aiden. All for her.

Dean held her chin and made her look into his eyes, as if he wanted to see her soul, as if he wanted her to know that he meant what he was going to say.

"Its not your fault if something evil comes after them, even if you tried your best to protect them. You are lucky that you have got people who will still stand by you, you are lucky you have people who still are willing to sacrifice for you. They must see something in you if they do that, right. You must deserve them.

But remember, don't do it for revenge, don't do it so that you can sleep peacefully at night, don't do it so that you can finally be free. Do it so that no one else has to go through the same fate as you, no one else has to give up their lives to fight evil, no one else has to live the kind of life you have lead."

And then Emily realized that she had not had a chance meeting with this man that night. Her inner self had been haunting her since days, she wanted to know whether she was right or wrong; and truly - she was not sure till now whether whatever she had done till now was correct. But what Dean had said, that cut into her - she needed to do this for those exact reasons. Her path had been set with the death of her father but she needed to continue on it so that the Graysons, the Initiative and anyone associated with them cannot harm someone else again.

Emily had never believed in higher powers, in any help being received from God or heavens but tonight she felt thankful to someone for making her meet this man. She knew he was a guardian then, a protector – Dean was her savior that night. And she would always remember him for lifting some of the burden of her shoulders and hoped she had done the same for him. And when they said cheers for the last time that night, she saw his eyes reflecting hope and belief & eyes knew her own would be reflecting that too.

***************SPN*****Revenge***************

**A/n: **I hope you guys liked it. If so then do let me know through reviews, favs. Anything. Thanks in advance :)


End file.
